


Miss You Much

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy checks in on Bruce. He surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You Much

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many other things that I should be working on, but my brain woke me up with Darcy/Bruce smut, so here it is.

She’s doing this because she’s worried about him, Darcy rationalizes to herself.

She glances around again as she wiggles the lock pick and mutters a triumphant ‘ha!’ as the last tumbler clicks into place and the apartment door opens. She ducks into the foyer and closes the door gently behind her. She silently thanks Nat for showing her how to do that and for giving her the lock picking set.

Now that she’s in, she slowly takes in the residence of one Doctor Bruce Banner, PhD. It’s bigger than his apartment had been at the Tower. Nicely furnished, homey, clean. He must have a maid service because Darcy knows Bruce and he’s not exactly the tidy type, except when it comes to his lab. She makes her way to the kitchen, scopes out the fridge: lots of neatly packed and labeled containers. So at least he’s eating. 

She wanders to the living room and sits in one of the chairs. She looks out at the city and thinks about how they got here. She’d come to New York with Jane, of course. They’d settled into the Tower nicely, Darcy hardly believing her luck that she got to be around all these gorgeously talented people. She developed crushes on them all. 

But the biggest had been on Bruce. He’d been all cute and scruffy and fluffy. She just wanted to ruffle his hair and hug him better. They’d gotten to know each other as she worked for him, as well as Jane and occasionally Tony. He’d kind of asked her out for coffee. It had all been all downhill from there. Darcy sighed. 

It had been a good six months before she met Bruce’s other half. It hadn’t gone well. She’d been taken by the villain of the week, who’d been convinced she knew something about Jane’s work. She’d been rescued of course, a big green hand smashing through the villain’s lair and lifting her out gently. Hulk had been worried about her, it was kind of sweet. Then afterwards, when Bruce was back, they fought. 

“You could have been hurt, Darcy! He …..I could have hurt you,” Bruce shouted.

“But you didn’t. I’m fine. And Hulk seemed to like me.”

“That’s beside the point. You’re in danger now. People know who you are. If Ross…..”Bruce stopped there, his voice breaking, his face a picture of despair. “I can’t be with you,” he whispered. Then he ran.

A day later he had another lab assistant. A week later he was moved out of the Tower. Jane tried to help her through the heartbreak while the others tried to talk sense into Bruce. Then he’d gone out of the country for research. That had been over a month ago.

She should leave, Darcy thought. He wasn’t due back for a week, but she shouldn’t be here. She should be getting over him. She got up, made it as far as the foyer when she heard the key in the lock. She tried to remember if she’d locked the door behind her. She tried to hide behind the door. Bruce walked in, turning to see her.

“Hi,” she said.

He said nothing, closing the door behind him, moving closer to her. She held her breath as he reached out, dropping his keys into a bowl on the shelf behind her.

“Darcy,” he said, his gaze taking her in.

She wants to leave, to apologize for invading his space, but he’s blocking her. He’s so close she can feel his heat, smell him. God she’d missed his smell. They say nothing, standing there, breathing each other in, then he moves. Not back, but closer. His kiss is gentle, soft. She whimpers a little, pressing forward, kissing him back.

Bruce gathers her close, still kissing her. He tastes like spicy chai and she groans as she clutches at his arms. His touch moves down her arms, one hot hand pushing up her shirt to settle at her waist as the other moves along her spine to hold her steady. She uses her hands to pull his shirt up, pushing under it to run her fingers through his chest hair.

“I’m an idiot,” he whispers along her neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulders.

“Forgiven,” she says, fumbling for the buttons of his shirt, desperate to get it off of him.

He lets her go, takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom. They undress each other slowly, hands exploring, mouths tasting. They’ve never gotten this far before, Darcy wants to ask him if he’s sure, but then he’s pushing her onto the bed, mouth trailing down her body. His tongue is hot, licking and swirling around her core. She weaves her fingers into his hair, begging him not to stop. 

“Bruce, please, god, please,” she whimpers.

“Darcy,” he says, breath teasing along her clit. She moans as he pushes two fingers into her, moving them slowly. She writhes and begs until his thumb brushes against her clit and she’s gone, shattering as he withdraws his fingers.

Bruce moves up her body, his erection hot against her thigh. He reaches into a drawer, pulling a foil packet out. She’s on the pill, but there’s a part of her brain that’s still functioning enough to remind her of what happened to him. Then he’s pushing into her slowly, his eyes on her, making sure he’s not hurting her. She wraps a leg around him, pulling him in.

“Fuck me, Bruce,” she says.

He laughs into her neck. “Say things like that and I won’t last long.”

“Don’t care, want you,” she murmurs, canting her hips upward, taking him in deeper.

He groans and pulls out slowly before slamming back into her. Darcy can’t seem to catch her breath as they move together, faster and faster. Bruce’s skin takes on a slight greenish tint and she swears he gets bigger inside of her, making her scream his name as she comes. He thrusting into her again and again, pushing her to a third orgasm, then his own as he says her name against her neck.

They lay there, breathing hard, her hands stroking his back. She kisses him gently, whispers “Welcome home.”

He laughs again, moving away from her slowly, taking care of the condom. He pads off to the bathroom, bringing back a glass of water and a washcloth. She drinks gratefully as he gently cleans her up. She grabs the cloth and tosses it to the side, pulling him into the bed with her.

“I’m sorry,” he says, pulling her close.

“I said you were forgiven,” she replies. “Not that I’m complaining…,” she starts.

“I missed you,” he says. “We both missed you.”

“Hulk missed me?”

Bruce turned a little pink. “Yes, I kept hearing him in the back of my head ever since we fought. He told me I was stupid for running. So when I saw you standing there behind the door, he kind of gave me a nudge.”

“Remind me to thank him later. Especially for ….you know.”

“I lost control a little there,” he says.

Darcy grinned. “I wouldn’t mind if you did again.”

“Later,” he says. “Right now, I just want to hold you.”

Darcy burrows into his arms and is happy to oblige.


End file.
